minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-154 06-02-2008
06-02-2008 Monday, June 2, 2008 Sponsors: T, U, 10 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "My Friend U" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit asks Telly and Mona how they spend a rainy day. Telly enjoys practicing his bassoon, while Juliet loves to play pretend. Against his will, Kermit gets to play the part of the White Rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sesame Street Creature Feature": Today's featured creature is the Slug, who sings "I'm a Slug". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take ten terriers for a walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Square Dancers & The Kidsongs Kids do a dance called "The Turkey In The Straw" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a capital T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Guadalupe, Arizona Big Bird conducts a child mariachi band, who sing "Viva Mexico." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mi Casa Es Su Casa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space (Rat Attack): -- Rizzo tries to join the Swinetrek's crew. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U for UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids of 1994 sing "I Like Trucks" with the clips from Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains & Planes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Subway" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about the various writing methods they use. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray's lamb, Ovejita, leads him to another secret escuela with the clues of pintura (paint), pegamento (glue), y masilla (clay). The school turns out to be an art school, where kids create art of all kinds. Murray and Ovejita draw and paint pictures of fish with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "The Game of Make Believe". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of kids playing professions, alternating with footage of analogous real-life jobs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Boom, Boom. Ain't It Great To Be Crazy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand U / u |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Singing in the Shower" - Olivia, Ernie, Oscar, and Big Bird sing about how they like to sing in their various modes of cleaning (shower, bathtub, mudbath, and birdbath respectively.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 (sneaky numbers) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Erik surprise each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Students raise their hands and name words that begin with "U." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An award for "U". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh & Piglet sing "Find The X Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The numbers keep changing from 1 to 20 as corny music plays in the background. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An itchy wombat scratches its four legs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dog and the lower-case 'u' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cantus & The Fraggles sings "Our Melody" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blue and pink characters fight for a spot on the bus ... until Pink spots an open seat. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes